Kencan Di Bali!
by Frozenmoon17
Summary: Ichigo dan Rukia memenangkan undian ke Bali! Tapi? Ada apa di Bali? R&R!


Di-chan : "Halo para readers di !! Aku author baru, dan ini cerita pertamaquw, tolonk baca!"

Tie-manganiac-bgt (Tie) : "Cih, sok aje loe, padahal yang ngetikin sama ngoreksi crita ancur loe kan gue,"

Di-chan : "Tapi critanya yang bikin kan gue!"

Tie : "Yang nambahin, ngebetulin tulisan sama ngesensor sapa neng??" (sambil njewer Di-chan)

Di-chan : "SAKIT! Ampun! Egh, smuanya, tolong baca, ya!"

Ichigo : "KAGAK!"

Di-chan : "EH? O.o"

Kencan Di Bali!

Di suatu pagi yang indah, terlihatlah seorang Kuchiki Rukia yang bangun amat pagi buat mandi kembang (emank ada?). Setelah selesai mandi, dia menuju meja makannya dan mengambil sehelai roti bakar. Dia mengambil selai strawberry dan segera dioleskannya selai Strawberry ke atasnya. Dia lalu meletakkannya roti itu di piring Chappy kesayangannya. Dia mengambil secangkir gelas, lalu dituangkannya air panas. Dia mengambil sebungkus lemon tea, dan tiba-tiba matanya tertuju ke pojokan bungkus. Di sana tertulis :

"Menangkan hadiah liburan ke Bali! Menginap di hotel yang mewah selama seminggu penuh! Hanya untuk 2 orang saja."

Rukia yang tertarik dengan iklan lemon tea itu segera mengambil amplop, perangko dan gunting untuk menggunting kupon lemon tea itu. Sambil menggunting, Rukia membayangkan dirinya berkencan dengan Ichigo, tidur bareng (uhuy!), makan bareng, berenang di pantai sampai nonton sunset bareng. Pokoknya pikirannya berdua melulu (kecuali mandi)!!

Keesokan Harinya

Sambil berangkat sekolah Rukia celingukan mencari kotak pos. Dia memegangi amplop berisi kupon lemon tea itu. Tapi, dengan amat sial dia ketemu sama Ishida yang lagi celingukan nyari toko alat jahit.

"Selamat pagi, My Honey! Tumben kirim surat. Buat siapa tuh?" tanya Ishida sambil nggaya sok cool.

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya. _Apaan sih, dasar kacamata brengsek, bisanya ngganggu doank. Kagak mau kirim surat ke siapa-siapa tau! Cuma mau ngirim undian!_ Bisik Rukia sewot dalam hati.

"Em, aku cuma mau ngirim ni surat ke Nii-sama, ngasi tau kalo mau balik ke Soul Society. Habis kalian semua bikin gue susah!" kata Rukia berdusta.

"Honey, jangan begitu doong! Kan kita baru aja jadian," kata Ishida memelas sambil mendekatkan muka jahannamnya itu ke arah Rukia.

"IH! Kapan juga gue mau sudi jadian sama orang gila kayak elo?" kata Rukia sambil nonjok jidatnya Ishida yang lagi nggak beruntung itu.

Ketika Rukia mau cabut, Ishida memegang tangan Rukia.

"Sayang (HUEEKK!! Jangan sayang-sayang! NAJIS!), jangan tinggalin gue!!" kata Ishida melas dengan puppy eyes no jutsu-nya.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu, nih!" kata Rukia sambil nulisin tulisan "KITA PUTUS!" di jidat Ishida yang sama sekali nggak salah itu pake spidol (kejem banget nya~).

Rukia langsung tancap gas ke sekolah.

Di kelas rupanya masih lumayan sepi. Tapi..

SEJAK KAPAN ICHIGO UDAH NYAMPE DI SEKOLAH?

Rukia memandangi wajah Ichigo. _Oh baby, you are is so cool!! _Pikir Rukia dalam hati. Ichigo yang nyadar kalo diliatin langsung menoleh ke arah Rukia.

"Napa liat-liat? Ganteng?" tanya Ichigo sambil senyum *bikin yang ngetik/Tie tepar nya~*. DHEG!

Jantung Rukia serasa mau loncat dari dadanya.

"Ng.. Nggak kok, kamu aja yang Ge-er!" kata Rukia sambil blushing kagak karu-karuan.

"Hoy! Lagi apaan nich? Pacaran ya?" kata Renji yang tiba-tiba muncul dari jendela. Hampir saja Ichigo mau ndorong Renji biar jatuh *gedebum*, untung ditahan Rukia.

"Hey, Baboon Queen, ngapain kamu manjat jendela? Ketularan suamimu si Baboon King alias Zabimaru, ya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Gue Baboon Queen? IH! Kagak kali! Gue cowok, bukan cewek! Zabimaru kan zanpakuto gue, bukan suami gue!" bales Renji.

"Cih, kalo gitu loe apa? Monyet?" bales Ichigo lagi.

"Apa loe bilang?"

"Loe itu MONYET kan? MONKEY! M-O-N-K-E-Y! EM-O-EN-KA-E-YE!!!! *pengetik dihajar karena kelamaan basa-basi*"

"APA LOE BILANG? Loe hari ini beruntung! Kalo gue lagi marah, pasti Zabimaru udah gue suruh nelen Loe idup-idup!"

"DASAR MONKEY!"

"JERUK!"

"KEPALA NANAS!"

"STROBERI!"

"BABOON QUEEN!"

"BAKA!"

Melihat Ichigo dan Renji yang perang mulut, Rukia memutuskan untuk agak menjauh dari mereka berdua, kalo nggak kayaknya bisa gawat.

* * *

Sebulan telah berlalu. Sekarang Rukia yang lagi jalan-jalan di minimarket ngambil majalah Health, dia cuma numpang baca, siapakah yang menang dalam kompetisi lemon tea itu?

Sambil mbuka-mbuka halaman, Rukia nggak nyadar kalo lagi diliatin sama Ichigo. Rupanya Ichigo lagi disuruh Renji buat beliin Shonen Jump Weekly karena kalah taruhan tentang warna kesukaan Hitsugaya. Tiba-tiba Rukia lonjak-lonjak, nari-nari, nyanyi-nyanyi gaje sambil teriak "HORE!". Rukia langsung cabut.

Ichigo dan pemilik toko cuman bisa sweat drop.

Begitu Ichigo nyampe di rumah, dia langsung naik ke kamarnya. Tiba-tiba dia liat Rukia yang lagi buru-buru masuk-masukin bajunya dan baju milik Rukia.

"BAJUKU!" teriak Ichigo. Dia langsung mencegah Rukia masukin bajunya lebih banyak lagi.

"Kamu ngapain mbawa bajuku segala?" tanya Ichigo sambil berusaha ngeluarin baju-bajunya.

"Ini tugas dari Soul Society! Kita disuruh membasmi Leak yang lagi marak-maraknya jalan-jalan di bali!" kata Rukia sambil berdusta (sejak kapan Rukia hobi bohong?)

Dia langsung masukin semua baju yang dibutuhin, keluar lewat jendela sambil nyekik Ichigo dan.. Lari sekencang-kencangnya menuju bandara.

_Di Bali_

Pagi hari, di hotel serba bisa dan serba ada Rukia menatapi pemandangan di pantai Kuta. Sambil menikmati sunrise dia duduk sambil memandangi pengunjung pantai Kuta. Ini menjadi hobi baru Rukia. Biasanya hobinya memandangi Ichigo yang lkagi tidur soalnya kalo lagi tidur Ichigo imut banget! Malah pernah difoto sama Rukia terus dijual di EBay!

Eh, BALIK KE STORY!

Seperti biasa Rukia mengambil sehelai Roti bakar dan selai Stroberi. Minumnya lemon tea (LAGI?). Tapi, dengan nggak biasa Ichigo duduk di depan Rukia. Rukia menatap heran ke arah Ichigo yang nggak makan.

"Kamu nggak makan?" tanya Rukia lembut.

"Eh, nggak. Aku bingung, kenapa kita ditugasin disini? Mana nginep lagi!" kata Ichigo.

"Em.. Gimana kalo hari ini kita ke Tanah Lot?" tanya Rukia untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Apa? Ng.. Ngga-" kata-kata Ichigo kepotong gara-gara Rukia udah keburu nyeret Ichigo ke Tanah Lot (NYERET? Nggak salah?).

Di Tanah Lot PANAAAS! Seperti biasa suhunya sampe 40 derajat.

"Em.. Rukia," panggil Ichigo.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku mau istirahat, boleh kan?" tanya Ichigo hati-hati.

"Ya. Nggak papa kok, sana." Kata Rukia. Sebenernya sih, Rukia aja udah capek.

Berdua, mereka duduk sambil berjemur. Ini jadi kesempata emas bagi Rukia. Dia mau nyatain perasaannya ke Ichigo.

"Ehm.. I.. Ichigo..," kata Rukia pelan. Tak ada jawaban

"Ichigo?"

.......

Tak ada jawaban.

Rukia langsung lompat karena khawatir Ichigo kenapa-napa. Apa pingsan ato keserang Leak ato *gedebug* alias jatoh ato apalah... Rukia langsung ngliatin Ichigo yang...

Yang..

Yang..

KETIDURAN!

"HEIII! ICHIGOOOOOO!" teriak Rukia. Ichigo yang tak berdosa dan tak tau apa-apa langsung jatoh.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"A.. Aku.. Aku..," kata Rukia terbata-bata. Wajahnya merah kayak kepiting rebus ketumpahan cat warna-warni (?).

"Lho? Wajah loe kok merah? Demam ya?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Nggak! Gua.. Gua...."

"Mau minta sunblock?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia menggeleng.

"Gue.. Gue.. Su.. Su... Suka.. A-"

"HOI! KIPASIN YANG BENER!" teriak seseorang. Ichigo sama Rukia yang wajahnya udah normal lagi mengerutkan dahi.

"Kayaknya ni suara familiar, deh?" kata Ichigo heran.

"Aku juga, kayaknya nggak pernah nggak denger suara ancur ini sehariiii aja?" kata Rukia. -Tebak siapa-

Mereka memberanikan diri untuk melihat kebelakang.

Countdown dimulai...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

99 mikrodetik...

88 mikrodetik...

77 mikrodetik...

*OI KELAMAAN!!!*

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"** teriak Rukia dan Ichigo barengan. Apa yang mereka liat?

Yang mereka liat...

Ada seorang Hitsugaya, Renji dan Byakuya di belakang mereka!

Tapi yang bikin mereka teriak bukan itu...

Rupanya...

BYAKUYA SAMA RENJI DIJADIIN BUDAK SAMA HITSUGAYA!

Byakuya mijetin pundaknya Hitsugaya, sedangkan Renji yang uah low batt itu ngipas-ngipasin Hitsugaya pake daun pisang.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Rukia dan Ichigo barengan.

"Harusnya kita yang nanya! Ngapain loe berdua disini? Kencan di Bali?" tanya Hitsugaya. Rukia dan Ichigo langsung ngasih death glare ke arah Hitsugaya secara cuma-cuma.

"Kalian sendiri ngapain?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Kita disini disuruh ngamanin semua benda berwarna PINK!" kata Byakuya sambil mijetin kepala Hitsugaya (mijet kepala?).

"Harusnya kalian... Dapet tugas yang sama... Tapi.. Kaliannya kagak ada di rumah... jadinya... Kami pergi bertiga.. Doank..." kata Renji terbata-bata karena udah lemes banget.

Ichigo yang jadi tau kenyataannya langsung mandangi Rukia yang senyum-senyum gara-gara ketahuan boongnya.

"Tapi, buat apa benda-benda berwarna PINK-nya diamankan?" tanya Rukia polos.

"Belom tau ya? Si Aizen gila itu lagi nambah-nambahin koleksi benda berwarna PINK-nya, kalo udah lengkap si Aizen bakalan ngehancurin pulau Bali ini," jelas Hitsugaya.

"Si Aizen jadi kagak waras nih?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Maklum aja, dia kan habis kabur dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa Hueco Mundo (EMANG ADA? Maklum, yang ngetik stress!)." bisik Hitsugaya.

"Kami sudah mengumpulkan 5 truk benda-benda berwarna PINK!" bisik Renji.

"Tinggal satu di museum. Tas wanita yang dibuat dari kulit buaya yang amat langka, berwarna PINK ngejreng, dan dihiasi dengan permata berwarna PINK!" kata Byakuya sambil ngeliatin katalognya. Sebenernya Byakuya pingin banget beli tas itu, soalnya imut... (author & pengetik naskah di-chire senbonzakura kageyoshi)

Tiba-tiba ada botol berukuran raksasa dipangkat 999 mendarat tepat di atas kepala Renji. Renji langsung tepar seketika.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Ichigo heran. Mereka langsung membuka botol yang hanya berisi satu kertas kecil! Hitsugaya membacanya

_To:_

_My dear Hitsugaya Toushiro,_

_And his friends_

_In tempat (?)_

_Gua, setan dua dimensi eh, tiga dimensi yaitu dunia nyata, hueco mundo dan soul society, Aizen Sousuke, bakal nyuri tas eksklusif yang ada di museum itu, malam ini. Jika kalian tidak segera mengamankan tas itu dan aku berhasil merebutnya, maka pulau ini bakal hancur kena bom Bali._

_Untuk Hitsugaya Toushiro dan Kurosaki Ichigo,_

_Makasih ya udah dikasih foto yang imut.. gue liat di EBay, langsung gue beli dengan lebay..._

_Salam muach_

_Aizen Sousuke_

Hitsugaya yang membacanya Cuma ngucek-ngucek mata. Lagian sapa yang masukin fotonya? –tebak sapa-

"Ya ampun, dia memang gila, dia nulis pake kertas warna PINK, tinta warna PINK tua, dan dicium pake lip balm warna PINK," kata Byakuya yang numpang baca.

"Uhh... Lip.. Balm?" kata Ichigo. Wajahnya pucet begitu tau Aizen punya fotonya yang imut.

"Urusai! Sekarang kita harus susun rencana dan mbikin jebakan! Cegah Aizen!!!" kata Rukia.

"YOSH!"

Malam hari, seperti kata Aizen di dalem Suratno eh, suratnya. Aizen datang dengan mengendap-endap. Aizen memang agak gila. Jelas-jelas di depannya ada minyak, tapi dia malah jatuh kepeleset. Habis jatuh, di berusaha berdiri tapi nggak bisa. Kenapa?

Rupanya kena lem alteco yang diolesi sama Byakuya..

Bayangan hitam yang malang itu langsung berubah jadi putih. Dia kena tepun yang ditaburin sama Ichigo.

Malangnya, bayangan itu dijatuhi drum minyak, piano, bathub, mobik, truk sekaligus supirnya –eh?-, sampe tempat tidur yang dilempar sama Renji.

Muka Aizen yang udah disamarin jadi kayak wajahnya Ulquiorra langsung mbalik lagi jadi wajah nyebelin punyanya.

Tiba-tiba Gin muncul lalu nyeret Aizen ke RSJ yang lebih canggih...

Keesokan harinya, mereka semua tak terkecuali Ichigo dan Rukia harus kembali ke Jepang. Rukia sewot gara-gara kencannya diganggu terus-terusan.

"Rukia, nanti kau ketinggalan! Ayo!" kata Ichigo sambil menggandeng tangan Rukia.

"Eh," Rukia yag kaget Cuma blushing.

~The End!~

Di-chan : "Keren kaga?"

Tie : "Super gaje! Gue udah berusaha sebisa gue sampe gue ninggalin gigai gue biar kagak gaje!"

Di-chan : "Gomen..,"

Ichigo : "Pa'an tuh? Gue ketiduran cepet banget!" *mbawa Zangetsu*

Aizen : "Aku kok jadi gila?" *ngambil zanpakuto*

Rukia: "KAGAK GENAH!" *ngambil Sode no Shirayuki*

Hitsugaya : "Gue jadi sok kuasa gitu?" *ngambil Hyourinmaru*

Di-chan : "Eh? Lho? Lho??"

Renji : "Gue bukan Baboon Queen..." *nyiapin Zabimaru*

Byakuya : "Gue tertarik sama tas cewek?" *nyiapin Senbonzakura*

Tie : "Kayaknya kita harus nghabisin ni author sedeng.." *ngambil Sui (zanpakutonya Yuki)*

Di-chan : "EEEH?? AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

Gin : "? Aizen-sama?"

Di-chan : "TOLONG GUE! GIIIN!!! TOLOONG!! GIN! OOI! OI!" *tepar*

All except Gin & Di-han : "REVIEW YA!" *sambil mbankai Di-chan*

Gin : "Apaan sih? Ada apa??"


End file.
